Ben 10 vs. Powerpuff Girls
Ben Tennyson passes thorugh the void into another universe where he meets the Powerpuff Girls and their arch nemesis Mojo Jojo. Plot: It has been a few brief moments ever since AKu flung Ben into a portal, but to Ben it feels like an eternity. Ben: I think I'm gonna hurl! Ben though has finally passed through the void onto the other side and is hurled out of the void and lands on a building top. Ben: OW! Okay so where am I this time? Ben looks around to see he is in a large and brightly colored city. Ben: I'm not in Bellwood. Oh well, I hope there's someone here who can help get me back home. Soon the scene changes to a volcano in the middle of the city that has what looks to be an observatory mounted on top. Inside it is a green faced chimp who is at a computer console. Chimp: What is this? I am detecting some strange dimensional flux. Yes a flux in dimensions which means something is not native to this dimension. I must find this source because then maybe I MOJO JOJO can finally use what ever it is to finally destroy the POWERPUFF GIRLS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now then over the city are three young girls of some kind soaring through the air. They are the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom: Another job well done, girls. Buttercup: Yeah whatever. Bubbles: Yay! Let's go home and play! Buttercup: Yeah I got a pound a beef at home that needs a bashing. Back down on the ground though is Ben yet again. He wanders aimlessly through this city trying to learn where he is. Ben: A nice looking place I admit. I wonder where exactly I am though? Soon though, Ben hears an alarm from a near by bank. Ben: I can find out where I am and how to get home later. Right now it's Hero Time. Ben heads strait for the bank, but the Powerpuff Girls hear the alarm too. Blossom: Let's go, girls. The Townsville First National Bank is about to be plundered. Buttercup: What are we waiting for then? Let's kick butt! Buttercup is the first to quicken her speed and heads to the bank first. Ben makes it there first though and sees a group of masked men with guns holding up the bank. Robber: All right no body move or I'll pump this guy full of lead! Bank Teller: Please take the money. Just don't hurt me please. Ben: No one is getting pumped full of lead today. Robber: What? Ben: The name's Ben Tennyson and I'm taking you down. Robber: HAHAHAHA! You're just a kid. Ben: A kid with an Omnitrix. Ben then transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: (monkey sounds) How do you like me now? Robber: Get 'im, boys. The robbers fire their guns at Ben, but he uses Spidermonkey's webbing to disable their guns. The gooey build up causes the guns to explode thus knocking out the bad guys. Spidermonkey: And so the day is saved thanks to... Buttercup: Thanks to Buttercup! Spidermonkey: Who? Buttercup slams into Ben who she believes is the one robbing the bank. Spidermonkey: A little girl? Buttercup: A talking four armed monkey. You must be a friend of Mojo Jojo. Spidermonkey: Who? Buttercup: Allow me to refresh your memory with a good punch in the face. Buttercup tries to attack Ben, but he quickly transforms into Astrodactyl and flies into the air. Astrodactyl: You're crazy. Buttercup aims her heat vision at Ben, but he defends himself by blasting green colored energy from his mouth. However soon Ben extends a green laser whip to capture Buttercup to then swing her around and around and around out of the bank. He then flies out too. Astrodactyl: There. We needed some elbow room. Buttercup: Then bring it, bird brain. Ben and Buttercup continue their brawl outside, but soon Blossom and Bubbles make it to try and help Buttercup. Astrodactyl: Two more of them? Buttercup: They're my sisters. Astrodactyl: Well maybe one of them will listen to me then. Ben reverts back to his human form. Buttercup: You're a human? Ben: Yeah I am. Buttercup: A human who robbed a bank! Ben: Listen to me, girl. Buttercup: My name is Buttercup. Ben: Okay then, Buttercup, I didn't rob that bank. You see those dudes in the masks, I stopped them. I heard the bank alarm so I went to go take them down. You just assumed and you came at me like a wrecking ball. Blossom: That certainly sounds like Buttercup. Bubbles: Sure does. She thinks with her fists, not her head. Buttercup: How 'bout a pound my fist into your head? Ben: Hey calm down. I could use your help, probably. Buttercup: I saw and felt what you did back there. I doubt it. Ben: Well it's not that kind of help. It's a different kind of help. Blossom: What kind of help? Ben: I'm from a parallel Earth and I got here from another one that isn't my own. Bubbles: Parallel Earth? That's silly. Buttercup: And stupid. Blossom: It does sound a bit farfetched, but science has long sense thought possible of parallel worlds. Let's talk to the professor. He might be able to find a way to send you home. Ben: Then let's go. The Powerpuff Girls grab Ben and then escort him to their creator, Professor Utonium. However they were being watched by Mojo who sent a tiny spy camera. Mojo: Parallel worlds as in worlds parallel to our own! HA! If I can some how travel to this other world, this world that is not my own then I can conquer it because there will be no Powerpuff Girls and with no Powerpuff GIrls then no one will be able to stop me from taking over that world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I must capture this Ben Tennyson and then I can use his bio signature to track his universe and then cross over into it and rule with an iron fist! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Now at the Powerpuff Girl's house. Ben: I could fly too you know? Blossom: But are you fast? Ben: I can be. The girls enter the house. Powerpuff Girls: PROFESSOR! WE HAVE COMPANY! Professor: Oh hello, girls. Now who's your friend? Blossom: His name is Ben. He claims to be from another universe. Ben: I'm not claiming anything, Blossom. I am from another universe. I just need to get back there. Professor: Well, I'm sure that I can find a way to get you back home, Mr. Ben. My name is Professor Utonium. Ben: Nice to meet you. Are the Powerpuff Girls your daughters? Blossom: Not just his daughters. Bubbles: He created us. Buttercup: In his laboratory. Professor: Yes and I'm more than confident that I can find a way to send you home. Follow me, Ben and I will see what I can do for you. Mojo has another spy bot following them. Mojo: Oh no, Professor Utonium, let me be the one to send this Ben back to his universe and let me be the one to trap you all here and allow me to take it over! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! In Professor Utonium's lab now where the professor does indeed possibly have a way to send Ben home. Professor: Behold, Ben my time portal. It is a device that allows one to travel through time. Ben: That's nice, Professor Utonium, but I don't want to travel through time. I want to go back to my universe. Professor: Which I can by adjusting these nobs, rewiring the temporal generator to a transwarp generator, and there you have it. Ben: Have what? Professor: My transwarp portal! Patent pending of course. By scanning your bio signature, placing the data into the computer, and adjusting the right nobs I can find your universe and send you home. Ben: Awesome! There is a huge explosion. Mojo: Awesome indeed! It is indeed awesome and you know why it is awesome because I Mojo Jojo will use that device to go to your universe and take it over! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Blossom: Mojo Jojo! Mojo: Yes that is what I said. I am Mojo Jojo! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ben: Who's Mojo Jojo? Bubbles: He's our arch enemy. Buttercup: He's a dumb monkey who's always trying to destroy us or take over Townsville. Mojo: Not just try to, but this time I will! This time victory will be mine and it is all thanks to that boy! Ben: Say what? Mojo: When you first came here, "Ben" I noticed a tear in the fabric of reality. You do come from another universe and I shall go there and conquer it! Yes with you I can take over your universe! A universe without the Powerpuff Girls! A universe that I alone shall conquer! A universe... Ben: Does he always talk like that? Blossom: Yes. Mojo: Curse you Powerpuff GIrls! Do not interrupt my speech! Never the less though I shall dispose of you here with this! Mojo holds out a giant cannon that shoots goop at the girls which pins them to a wall. Ben: Hang on, girls! I'll get you out. Mojo: No you don't. Mojo tosses a restraint at Ben's left wrist which keeps him from accessing his Omnitrix. Mojo: Ha! Your device cannot save you now! Mojo fires another one at Ben's other wrist, then Mojo presses a remote which activates some magnet. Ben is soon flung out of the Powerpuff Girl's house and sticks to a ship of some kind. Mojo: YES! You are now my prisoner, Ben! Say farewell to your friends! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Mojo takes Ben away and leaves the Powerpuff Girls trapped on a wall. Blossom: Come on, girls we have to get out of here and help Ben. Buttercup: Easier said than done! Bubbles: Yeah! This stuff is like extra sticky bubble gum. I can't break it! Now at Mojo Jojo's volcano top observatory where Mojo has Ben fastened to an operating table. Ben: Tied to an operating table. You sure got the villain cliché thing down, Mojo. Mojo: Thank you, Ben and as your doctor, it is time to operate. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! With my ultra powerful super cutting laser I will remove that thing from your wrist, reprogram it to serve me, and take over your universe! Ben: Fat chance, monkey dude, but I'm Ben Tennyson! I can get out of here and take you down easily! Mojo: We'll see. Now witness my second invention; the universe traveling portal machine! I used Professor Utonium's device as the basis of my design, but I have perfected it! With it, the multiverse will be mine and the Powerpuff Girls and you cannot stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Back at the Powerpuff Girls house, Professor Utonium tries to get the girls unstuck with a welding torch. Professor: Well, that didn't work. Blossom: Please, professor hurry! You have to get us out of here! Professor: Well, I'm doing my best, girls. That's all I can offer. Bubbles: Wait, Blossom. Why don't you use your freeze breath to turn this mush to ice? Buttercup: Then we can break out of here lickity split. Blossom: That's a brilliant idea! Here I go. Blossom uses her freeze breath to freeze the glue stuff as instructed, they then try their best to break out, and they did it. Blossom: We're free! Good thinking, Bubbles! Bubbles: Thank you, Blossom. Buttercup: Enough talk. Let's go kick Mojo's monkey butt. Professor: Be careful, girls. Powerpuff Girls: We will, professor. Professor: All right then. Go save the day again. Powerpuff Girls: YAY! They take off towards Mojo's observatory now where Ben is seconds away from losing his hand. Ben: Can't we talk about this? Mojo: No! The time for talk is passed! There is no time for talking! There is only your doom! The girls crash through the ceiling. Blossom: Not so fast, Mojo Jojo! Mojo: Powerpuff Girls?! You are suppose to be like flies on a wall still! My adhesive was designed to be unbreakable! Blossom: Should have made it unfreezable. Mojo: Hmm yes perhaps I should have. It's just that you seldom use that power, I figured... The girls soon all beat up Mojo is one fell swoop, then save Ben, release him. Ben: Thanks, girls. Powerpuff Girls: You're welcome. Blossom: Now what about that machine? Ben: Mojo claims that it can send me back. I'll use Greymatter to make it work. Ben transforms into Greymatter to try and use the machine, which with Greymatter's brain he can. Greymatter: There. Now I can use this device to return to my proper dimension. Farewell, girls. Blossom: So long. Bubbles: Buh-bye! Buttercup: Smell you later. Mojo: Hold it! I may not have gotten the chance to enslave your universe, but I will make sure you never see it again! Mojo pulls out a remote, scrambles the dimensional coordinates, and soon the portal sucks in Ben to parts unknown. Greymatter: No! Not again! TO BE CONTINUED... Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium Villains *Mojo Jojo Aliens Used: *Spidermonkey *Astrodactyl *Greymatter Main Events: *Ben Tennyson meets the Powerpuff Girls and their creator, Professor Utonium. *Ben also has an encounter with super villain monkey, Mojo Jojo. *Ben is once again propelled into another universe. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Gothamcity1992